


Día 6

by WriterNonsense



Series: Calendario de Adviento 2012 [7]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD se prepara para la obra navideña de su colegio (basado en Love Actually)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 6

\- ¿Que vas a hacer de qué? - Brian alza las cejas mientras Justin intenta no reírse. JD les enseña el papel que tienen que firmarle con el permiso paterno, orgulloso.  
\- ¡De langosta!  
\- ¿Pero desde cuando habían... - Brian se detiene de golpe, empezando a sonreír, tan parecido a su hijo antes de cometer una travesura.  
\- Claro que sí, dame ese papel. Justin, firma tú también.  
\- Brian... das miedo.  
Pero Justin lo dice sonriendo, y pronto JD tiene su autorización firmada. Esa noche, antes de cenar, Brian le detiene de camino a la cocina, agachándose para susurrarle.  
\- Cuando tengas el disfraz y estés en escena te haré una foto. Quiero que te acerques todo lo posible al nacimiento para que vean que es una obra de Navidad.  
JD se encoge de hombros, no entiende qué tiene eso de interesante, pero asiente, y Brian se levanta, casi frotándose las manos.  
A Joan le va a dar un síncope cuando reciba esa foto. Langostas en el nacimiento del señor.  
Va a creer que se acerca el apocalipsis.  
Ni Justin ni JD entienden de qué se ríe Brian cada vez que hablan de la función, pero deciden que prefieren no saberlo.


End file.
